Choose doors
by Aki-Iko-Kai-Ko
Summary: De la amistad profunda proviene lo siguiente. Nadien puede controlar el amor. Y eso que Murdoc lo conoce bien eso... Pero con 3 años juntos, no se puede controlar. Por muchas copas se tome, nunca se podra decir nunca. MurdocXNoodle. (Nota Se acepta criticas)


En los Kong Studios era de lo más normal que no hubiese mucha movida, a estas horas...

En el reloj de la habitación donde nos situamos marcaba las 9:29 de la mañana, apenas pasó un segundo se cambió marcando las nueve y media haciendo encender la alarma del despertador. Entre las sabanas verdes, apareció una mano esqueletica: Piel pálida, dedos alargados con uñas rotas y amarillentas.

En eso, la mano apagó la alarma del despertador y, a poco a poco, las sabanas verdes se levantavan dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de un hombre huesudo. Se notaban bastantes moratones, arañazos u otras marcas,el lugar donde se notaba mas es en los brazos y en los hombros.

Era de piel un poco mas morena que la mano, el cabello se notaba de azul. El muchacho se levanto de la cama e hizo un gesto para poder estirarse.

Se cambió con lo primero que encontro por el suelo y se quedó mirando su cabello azul como 30 segundos por si todo andaba en orden.

Con la cara larga que llevaba, bajo por el ascensor hasta que llego a su destino: El café.

* * *

Hay estaba la cocinera dejando una bandeja el desayuno para la banda. El peli-azul agarró una bandeja que contenia tan solo tostadas, que al lado llevaba un pequeño plato con mermelada y un café.

Se sentó a la segunda mesa. No pasó bastante tiempo y vino su compañero Russel.

- Hey D-Saludó Russel.

-¿Que tal Russ?...-Dijo sin ganas 2D

-Mas bien ¿Que tal tu rompecorazones?-Dijo sarcasticamente.

-¿Ahora rompecorazones? Vaya con los motes colega-Rió 2D

-Bueno men es mejor llamarte rompecorazones que no pitufo-Dijo entre risas Russel

- ¿Pero por qué rompe corazones?- `Preguntó

-Pues dime tu, todas esas fans que gritan en los conciertos ¡Hay 2D! ¡Te quiero! ¡Coje mis bragas! cosa que Murdoc al final siempre las agarra...

-Nunca me doy cuenta, prestó más atención de donde piso que donde canto-Dijo 2D tomando un sorbo profundo a su café.

-Jajajaja-Rió Russel.

-¡Noodle!-Exclamó 2D haciendo que la niña se soprendiese ella solo se giro y saludó a sus dos compañeros y se fue siguiendo su camino.

-Vaya como cambio... Antes era un bastante movida, no le callaban ni debajo del agua jaja-Dijo Russel suspirandó.

-Pero ves que ahora esta creciendo, seguramente no le guste por las giras, la droga, el papeleo, trabajo duro... Pero en el fondo cuando estoy con ella esta tranquila, ya cuando esta Murdoc..

-No esta ahora Murdoc D-Dijo Russel-Venga levantate que nos vamos hacia ella.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al mismo lugar donde estaba Noodle. Ella se encontraba escribiendo y tachando mientras bebia su zumo con su caña a un lado.

-Hey cielo ¿Que tal?-Preguntó Russel sentandose al lado de ella.

-Bien, bien..-Dijo Noodle.

-Hmmm... ¿Y que haces?-Preguntó 2D

-Algo. ¿Hoy tenemos que dirigirnos a alguna parte?-Preguntó Noodle mirando a sus compañeros.

-Pues debemos ir a buscar a Damon y llevarle a la discografica junto a Murdoc. Solo eso, tarde libre.-Respondió Russel

-Hmm.. ¿A que hora decias que Murdoc cerraba la valla?-Preguntó con interés

-Supongo que antes de las diez (de la noche) ¿Por?-Respondió 2D, ella se levanto y dijo:

-No, por nada.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y se fue saliendo de la puerta, pero antes tiro el contenido de la bandeja junto a los garabatos que hizo.

-Vaya... Seguramente su padre era bastante serio ¿No?-Preguntó Russel.

-Callate que podria escuchar.-Susurro 2D mirando como se hiba su compañera.

* * *

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegaron las 12:50 de la mañana y es cuando nuestro preciado bajista se levanta.

Se fue chocando por los lados del WinnieBago llegando a la cocina del edificio.

De eso agarra un vaso de agua y se la bebe desesperadamente. Como la habitación de noodle estaba enfrente de la cocina, ella se fue a ver que pasaba por los fuertes golpes.

Apenas entro ya encontro a su querido bajista en total descontrol.

Estaba sentado con el vaso de cristal esparzido por todo el suelo, mientras que el bajista se agarraba los pelos de la cabeza, como si los quisiese arrancar.

-Murdoc, si deeseas cortarte el cabello de pato que llevas ¿Por qué no vas a la peluqueria?-Preguntó la guitarrista.

- ¿Y tu?, ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo al paraíso a disfrutar con los niños?-Preguntó sarcasticamente, Murdoc.

-¿Cuanto te tomaste ayer?-Preguntó.

-2 cubatas, 1 Malibú, 2 o 3 chupitos y después prové un tunel del amor ¿Por?

-Entiendo: 2 Miller Lite, 3 vasos de Malibú, 4 chupitos y después te quedate pedo con una tia al lado.

-Cria lista

-Pues sí, me alegro mucho que te des cuenta amigo...-Ella se sentó en la mesa, o por lo menos, lo intentó.

-¿Aún vas con pijama?-preguntó Murdoc

-Se esta cómodo, me da pereza cambiarme.

-Perezosa, no te conviertas en papi.

-Uy sí, papi papi dale duro ¿No?

-Anda ¿Tu donde sacas eso?

-De los ruidos que metes con las ... "Esas"

-Hahaha Anda, disfruta de la mañana.-Dijo Murdoc.-Oye ¿me dejas dormir en tu habitación?

-Wow, Murdoc pidiendome algo, novedad...- Dijo Noodle- ¿Y por qué en mi habitación?

-Esta muy lejos el winnie, ademas la tia esa desapareció.

-Ok duermes en el suelo, sorry.

-Cria estaba de coña ¿Como te gusto eh?

-¿Hmm?...-Le miró Noodle a murdoc con un ojo, haciendo que Murdoc se pusiese bastante somprendido con tal reacción. Se levantó pero no antes haberle lanzado un beso, como el de las peliculas (Ja. Ja. Ja no ._.)

Raro-Pensó ella.

* * *

*Murdoc*

Bajé con el ascensor, no tenía muchas ganas asique me quede en el suelo.

Me fui caminando hacía el winnie. Antes de entrar, vi al marica distraido.

-Hey niñita ¿Que andas buscando?

-¡Ah! Buscaba a Noodle le quería preguntar algo, la vi corriendo hacía aquí y no se donde esta...

-Como se nota que no tienes ojos chabal, haz como yo, llama a una perra del chupacabras y te ovlidas de todo capullo

-Si todo fuese tan facil..-Susurró para si mismo 2D.- Recuerda que después tienes que ir a buscar a Damon.

-Yeah... Por mala suerte hoy también tendré que ovlidar mis fiestas.-Dije en voz baja para mi mismo.

Me estiré en la cama con un fuerte golpe y solo pense a la niña del cabello teñido, Noodle.

No entiendo. Un milión de niñas por todas partes, un montón de mujeres a mi servició con:

Blancas, negras, de color, con mucho bustó, con trasero, ricas, guarras... De todo y como no me tuve que enamorar de ella, no podía ser nadien más. Solo ella..

Mejor me voy a preparar ya ¿Que digo? Vestir

* * *

Acabaron siendo las 4 de la tarde. Noodle tan solo salió detras de los kong estudios a la cancha de basket.

Los otros 3 (Murdoc, 2D y Russel) salieron con el Jeep.

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegaron las diez de la noche. Noodle sabia que en esa hora ya vendrian los zombies, asi pues ya iba cerrando la puerta, mientras que ninguno de esos tres vinieron.

Ella sabia que se tendrian que quedar en algun Motel para pasar la noche. Asi pues entro a los Estudios Kong y se fue a su habitación.

Puso en su ordenador alguna canción que estuviese allí descargada.

Empezó la canción pero ella bajo el volumen. Se acabó quedandose dormida.

* * *

En otro lugar...

La música estaba a tope. Biches por ahy y por allá y los típicos amargados en una esquina. Pero este no es el caso.

En la barra estaban algunas GoGo bailando mientras que hay como 4 camareros sirviendo lo que desean cada persona.

En otra parte de la discoteca, estaban luces movidas por todas partes. De colores, dando vueltas, chispidos.

Murdoc se encontraba dandolo todo en la pista con unas chicas bastantes sueltas de ropa.

2D estaba en los sillones junto con Damon.

2D tenia a bastantes chicas con bonitos rasgos, como labios, ojos y cuerpo en general.

Russel estaba en otra parte con bastantes morenitas charlando y tomando una copa con otra.

-Oye, deberia ir a volver yo a casa. Creo que me despido tio o sino mi vanguardia me va a castigar.-Dijo Damon

-¿Que vanguardia chabal? No tienes ni mujer ni hijosss.-Dijo 2D agarrando fuerte los cuerpos de sus dos doncellas.

-Tengo obligaciones, tio. Oye ya son las 3 de madruga. Adiós.-Dijo Damon despidiendose.

-Vaya mierda, 3 horas mas para cerrar.

-Hey cabron vamonos ya, tengo a estas para montar. ¡Venga!-Dijo Murdoc con una chica de rubio cabello. Llevaba tan solo un vestido que le mostraba bastante parte del muslo. Iba muy perfumada y el maquillaje algo corrido, era de misma estatura que Murdoc,

Ambos se fueron. Murdoc decidió llamar pero nadien lo agarró.

Russel apareció por detrás avisando que cerro Noodle la puerta. Aún asi, ellos intentaron probar.

* * *

En los kong estudios habían zombies chocando con unos y con otros.

Otros estaban ya saliendo de tierra y otros volviendo a entrar.

En ese momento Murdoc no llevaba la llave. Decidió volver hacia a bajo con el Jeep al Motel más cercano. Sin remedio...

* * *

**¿Hola que tal? Espero que os haya gustado este fanfic. Tan solo queria redactar como es mi manera de escribir. En siguientes capitulos ya habrán capitulos con más ezfuersos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado,sé que no soy una pasada escribiendo fanfics pero algo es algo.**

**Gorillaz no me .**

**Quien no le guste la pareja "NoodleXMurdoc" pues que no pierda su tiempo leyendolo antes de explicar sus criticas...  
**


End file.
